Erza's Moments
by MystiqueRebel1929
Summary: One-shots of ErzaxAnyone, past and present those lovely moments counts. Couples so far is Grayza


**Erza's Moments**

* * *

One-shots of ErzaxAnyone, past and present those lovely moments counts.

* * *

**Me:** Ahh so I was first planning a Grayza one-shot alone but Jerza popped into my head… And more couples so yeah hope you enjoy not sure it's funny-ish. Oh yeah first one-shot info below ^.^

_~~One-shot Info~~_

**Pairing/s: **Grayza (GrayxErza)

**Setting: **Stores/Mall

**Summary: **Accidentally bumping to Erza in the mall Gray decided to shop with her. Though as they walk together the day couldn't have been more awkward thanks to the public and his weird thoughts.

**Rated T: **For some mature words and Gray's stripping habit.

**One-shot 1: The public's thoughts and our friendship or relationship?**

* * *

_No one's P.O.V._

A certain half naked ice mage made his way to the mall. After subconsciously stripping and forgetting where he left each piece of his clothing save for his underwear, he's been getting odd looks from people more than usual. As he made his way to a mall the air was filled with awkwardness. Gray's cheeks reddened a bit in embarrassment seeing a group of kids cover their eyes. He entered the mall and made his way to the clothing department. On his way he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" He said before realizing the person he bumped to is Erza herself.

"Gray? What are you doing here? Where are your clothes?" Erza ask Gray as she crossed her arms, studying the ice mage's situation.

Gray blushed a bit seeing Erza _'study' _him, looking for scars or bruises thinking he may have been involved in a fight. "You know, stripping habit… looking for new clothes. Avoiding public awkwardness, so far you're not really helping" He said as a middle age couple walked by giving them weird looks.

"Well at least you're with someone; alone I assume people would think you have issues. With someone people would assume this was a dare" Erza said with a smile.

All Gray did was nod; Erza is a great friend to count on. Even when she could be strict and scary, she has a very soft heart. The two went to the clothing department together; Gray was relieved that not much people were looking at him. But they were looking at Erza now. As the two kept walking Gray heard the whispers of the people.

"Why is that girl walking with a half naked guy?"

"I don't know but if they did _it _the boy didn't have the make it so obvious"

"Did she dare him to do that?"

"This is awkward, who are they?"

"I forgot your new to Magnolia those two are from Fairy Tail"

"Hey isn't that Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster?"

"They are! Are they on a date?"

The air around him just became even more awkward. It was hard to be such close friends in public with a girl, everyone else would assume they're on a date. But Gray didn't feel that way about Erza… or did he? Gray was lost in his world that he didn't notice his hands reaching to take off the only clothing left. Erza noticed this and grabbed his hand, today she didn't have any armor on, only her white top, blue skirt and black boots. Gray snapped back to reality and felt something on his hand. He turned to see Erza holding his hand, now he tensed. Everyone else was practically taking pictures and Erza just ignored it, but Gray didn't. Feeling the tension from him she explained.

"In case you wander off in your mind again and not notice that you're taking off the last clothing you have on, I'll be holding your hand"

Gray still decided to avoid eye contact with her and tried to keep some distance from her. Being in public half naked with a beautiful girl holding your hand was weird enough, especially when you're confuse about your feelings for her.

"Do you still feel uncomfortable being half naked?" Erza ask Gray as she noticed his reddened cheeks and constantly avoiding any eye contact with anyone.

"Uhh yeah"

"Are you uncomfortable because you're the only one who's half naked here? Would you feel more comfortable if I'm half naked too?" Erza ask him and he stopped on his tracks, having Erza to stop as well.

"WHAT?!"

Gray looked at Erza as images of what she suggested popped into his mind. He mentally smacked himself for even thinking that, this day couldn't have been more awkward and why did it take forever to go to a clothing department?!

"No, no, no, no I just feel uncomfortable because… I think someone is following me?" Gray said more likely ask.

Erza looked around for anyone suspicious but found none. Then the silence began once again. At long last they arrive in the clothing department; they parted their ways and began to choose their clothes. After buying their clothes they made their way home. Gray offered to carry her bags and so a cue flash of light came in. They looked at the source of the light and saw Jason.

"Cool! A picture of the two lovebirds! Cool! Cool! Cool!" He said looking at the picture of them he took.

Gray and Erza blushed after hearing Jason refer to them as _love birds. _Without thinking Gray punched Jason flying in the air and yelled while blushing.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"COOOOOOOL!"

_~~The Next Day~~_

Gray made his way to the guild and today even more people were looking at him.

'_Sheesh are they surprise I have my clothes on?' _He thought to himself.

His hands were on his pockets and he felt the fabric of the shirt on his elbow. Arriving at the guild he sure didn't expect Erza standing there, arms crossed and wearing a baggy black shirt that was too big for her. The shirt covered half of her blue skirt.

"Gray, I believed we accidentally switched a bag after you helped carry some of my bags"

Gray gave her a weird look before looking at what he was wearing. He had a blue shirt on, but the sweater was so not his. It was white but when he put it on he hadn't looked in the mirror to see the red flowers and hearts on the front. On the back was a sword which he saw and thought was his. But he hadn't looked at the girly front.

"GAHHH!" Gray yelped as the rest of the guild cracked up in laughter. Natsu came in with a serious face because today he was going to challenge Erza as usual. But his serious face broke down and turned into a long laughter at the sight of Gray. Gray grumbled something before taking the sweater off and tossing it to Erza who was smiling. Erza caught it and took off his shirt and tossed it to him, underneath turns out she had her normal white shirt on.

After a while the guild returned to its normal self, but some were still bugging Gray about the clothes mix up. He needed some fresh air; Gray got up and went for a walk. Seeing that he looked a bit troubled Erza decided to follow. The two ended up at the riverbank. Gray sat and stared at the sunset, Erza sat beside him.

"Something troubling you?"

"Just this day"

"You shouldn't take their jokes seriously; you know none of them meant to offend you"

"I know but that's not what's troubling me"

"Then what is?"

"The new Sorcerer Weekly"

Erza gave him a confuse look and Gray took out a rolled magazine on his pocket and handed it to Erza. She saw the front page with a picture of her and Gray with the title _'Are Gray and Erza finally together?' _Erza blushed. She placed the magazine beside her and said "Oh"

Gray smiled and said "You know what could've made a better cover?"

"What?"

"You wearing _my_ shirt"

Erza blush again before saying "I think you wearing _my_ sweater would catch more attention"

"Hey! First the guild now you?" Gray asked jokingly.

Erza didn't say anything and just giggled. Looking at the beautiful sunset she rested her head in his shoulder. It was silent but they didn't mind.

Lost in the moment the two didn't realize someone's presence behind the bushes. There was Cana crouching, who smirked at the sight of Gray and Erza getting all lovey dovey.

"I knew they were going to up together"

"Cool Cool, Cana ships Grayza! Cool Cool Cool" Cana turned around just in time to see a flash before her eyes.

"HEY!" Cana yelled before kicking Jason flying on the air.

Gray and Erza heard the ruckus behind them but decided to ignore it.

_Meanwhile…_

Jason didn't hesitate on taking a lot of pictures non-stop while on the air. Turns out there were an even more romantic point of view on the picture. The two watching the sunset and seeing their surroundings made the picture seem more romantic.

"COOL COOL COOL" Jason ranted as he started to fall but he viewed the photos he took as he fell.

* * *

**Me: **I wrote this non-stop -_- My fingers and hands feel weird… I'll re-check any mistakes I made later after a rest and my first language is not English so please excuse my grammar mistakes. Oh and Review please no flames though, I'm very sensitive. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this I have more coming up you can request a one-shot with Erza and someone, I'll accept even if it's a love triangle, crack ship of Erza and someone. This is mostly one-shots of Erza and her cute fluffy moments with someone. I'll try to make more later


End file.
